


Those that dance in shadows

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Adult Themes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: They defeated the enemy, they could love each other for once.But, Gabriel is always controlling and never took his loss well.Forced to watch his child grow up without him. Adrien must protect by being a hero with no kwami.Too bad his lady is at her own wits end herself.This time, there is no lucky charm to save them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Life before Gods

“Run!” Adrien yelled, dragging Marinette behind him as they raced from the dining room. 

“I won’t leave you here,” Marinette snapped, her eyes angry and red from crying. 

“You have to leave,” Adrien growled. 

“You think I can’t protect myself?” She demanded making Adrien glare as they paused in the foyer of the home. He could hear heavy steps approaching. 

“You are pregnant, leave so I can protect you both. Leave so you can protect our kitten.” He hissed, nudging her towards the door before turning to glare at the cold grey eyes he was so accustomed to.

Those grey eyes driven mad, deranged from the news. His perfect son, unwilling to hide the blemish of his newest mistake. 

“I won’t let you touch them,” Adrien snarled, standing his ground between his father and the women who carried his child. 

Gabriel Agreste seethed as he towered over his teenage son. An heir to an empire, a model demanded by society. Tossed away for a nobody. A snap of his fingers, and Adrien was grabbed by the Gorilla, carried off to be forgotten in his room until Gabriel called for him. 

Alone in his room, Adrien sat on his bed. Today had meant to be one of celebration. Telling his father the great news of his grandchild. 

Instead, his broken family had shattered from its fractured frame, unable to be fixed. 

He missed Plagg, missed the constant support the small kwami had offered. 

His mother gone, Nathalie gone. All that was left, was he, his father, and the memories of their family in different sides of this magical war. 

Hawkmoth the enemy, and Chat Noir the good guy. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel called making the teen freeze, glaring out the window instead of looking at his fathers form. 

“You chose her over your own mother.” Gabriel said, his voice cold, uncaring. Adrien clenched his fists. The final battle had been in silence from the public. His father revealed as the enemy, Natalie sacrificing herself for the man she could never have. 

“I chose life,” Adrien said. “Mother would have understood.” He glanced at his hand. 

“You akukatized me,” Adrien whispered. His father frowned, waiting for his son to continue. 

“I wish I could say I didn’t remember, but Chat Blanc, everything I remember.” Adrien said. “Unlimited destruction, a curse meant to harm my lady,” he snarled.

“You turned your mother to dust, tried to kill me.” Gabriel said making Adrien turn in anger to finally face his father.

“And you haven’t tried to kill Mari and I for the past five years?” Adrien snapped. Gabriel sighed as he dragged a hand over his face. Exhaustion marring his features. 

“Combining ladybug and chat noirs miraculous would have reversed things back to normal. The events of our fight would have never existed to begin with.” Gabriel explained. Adrien huffed, that just meant his father was willing to kill him for a chance to bring back his mother. 

“A price would have been made. Equivalent exchange.” Adrien replied. 

“Nathalie was prepared for that.” He smiled making Adrien sick. 

“I’m leaving,” Adrien said as he left to grab his sports bag and start packing essentials. Gabriel watched for a moment before turning to leave for the door. 

“We may not have powers of the miraculous anymore, but, I am still powerful.” Gabriel reminded causing his son to pause. 

“Is that a threat?” He asked refusing to look at his father, a purr of comfort tickling his throat. A last gift from the kwami. 

“Seventeen and about to be a father. You barely know how to be a son.” Gabriel mused, “Go to her side, and I will disown you, Paris will turn their backs to you. She will have her dreams shattered because of you.” Gabriel threatened. Adrien turned, a low growl becoming a hiss at his words. 

“Don’t you dare hurt them,” he snarled out. If he were still Chat Noir, his tail would be lashing and his ears back. His father just looked at him before opening the door.

“I have given you your options.” With that, he left. Adrien fell to his knees. His father was broken. Even without the mask he was still a monster. But, eyeing his hand, the one that held destruction for so long. He couldn’t help but think he had made that monster. 

“My fault,” Adrien whimpered.


	2. Shadow of a hero

Marinette didn’t think he would show up. Not after that disaster of a dinner. Her hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach, she turned away from the sky light and back to her sewing. 

He wasn’t Chat Noir anymore, she wasn’t Ladybug. 

Strewn across her desk were sketches of infant clothes. Designs her mother warned about making too early. She was only two months pregnant. Chances of miscarriage was still high, her stress was still high. 

But she had been Ladybug. She had luck. One of the few gifts left behind by her kwami. 

“Daddy will come soon kitten,” Marinette cooed as she rubbed her stomach in comfort. She didn’t know if her baby could hear, but saying the words out loud also helped calm her. Adrien had been the weilder of bad luck. It wasn’t fair for her Chaton. 

Memories of that final fight haunted her. A cure that barely fixed what needed to be. A bittersweet victory that had to be. It wasn’t fair, and this small happiness she could give her partner was being threatened by the very man they had battled for years. 

She bowed her head. Her designs would remain unfinished again today. Standing up, she walked towards her bed, sliding under the blanket and waiting. He would come, Adrien always came when she needed him. 

She felt alone in her room. She felt scared and confused. Life was coming fast. Seven months and she would be a mother. 

She still had school, a future to prepare for. Taking a careful stroll into life had become a sprint. She had to debate a life without Adrien. Was forced to think of a life without the father of her child. 

She felt nauseous. Marinette always overthought things, always worried despite things always going her way. She was Lady Luck, but her mind was unlucky. 

Her eyes closed, exhaustion taking over. Her body was always tired now. A side effect of the pregnancy. Her body using its nutrients to form her, no their child. 

A door opened, she didn’t open her eyes. Her ears followed the gentle footsteps, her body relaxed at the smell of familiar cologne and aftershave mix. Her lips molded against the very lips she hungered for. 

A hand rested on her stomach, a gentle purr filling the silence of the room. She was scared to speak. Another kiss, a tender caress. 

“I’m scared,” she quietly admitted. Those familiar strong arms held her tighter. 

“Same,” he replied. They didn’t say anything for a while, his purr and their soft breathing the only sound. He was above the blanket. He was still clothed. 

“You aren’t staying?” She finally asked, her eyes still closed. Adrien didn’t reply, soft fingertips making circles on her stomach. 

“My role is a protector. I protect you, Ladybug, and our kitten.” He said, the words falling as if he were testing the waters. 

“I am unlucky, my happiness comes from you.” He continued, this time, his words were confident. 

“Princess, I will always protect you and kitten.” His words sounded like goodbye, and Marinette held his hand. 

“Please, Adrien,” her words were laced with pain and fear. 

“He still has power, he can still taint and corrupt.” Adrien explained. 

“We need you,” Marinette wept unable to keep the tears from falling. 

“I snuck here in disguise. If he finds out I came,” he let the sentence trail off. Marinette understood. He had threatened harm to her and their child. 

“What’s the plan?” Marinette asked, her hero self shining in the darkness. Adrien smiled as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Trust me bugaboo,” Adrien smirked, “my plan is Purrfect.” 

It was a lie, they both knew it. Chat Noir never made plans. His powers wouldn’t let him. Adrien made plans, but luck never let them succeed. 

“Come home when you can.” She ordered, authority in her still trembling voice. 

“Go to sleep my lady,” Adrien coaxed as Marinette pouted in his arms. 

“You’ll be gone when I wake.” She said as he nodded. 

“I’ll return when I can. My clever bug will find ways to keep me informed, and I’m a stray cat who can’t keep from his lady.” Adrien boasted before purring stronger and letting Marinette cuddled closer to him, seeking his warmth.


	3. Broke red strings

School was hard for them. Forced to be apart but together. Adrien hated having to hear Marinette lie about not knowing the father. They both knew and were excited. He remembered the Dupain-Cheng’s being angry at his father, offering him a home. 

He wanted to take it. Wanted to ignore his father for once. But, his Princess and Kitten needed the money the Agreste name brought. 

“So what does this mean for your career?” Alya asked. 

“And don’t worry, we will be hyped to help little dude and you.” Nino beamed. Adrien smiled, grateful to their friends. Marinette has chosen to let them in on the secret. Keeping calm incase he was watched during school. 

“She got knocked up, perfect little miss baker girl isn’t perfect anymore.” Chloé laughed as she and Lila passed the group. Adrien held himself back from speaking as Marinette hung her head, a protective hand moving to her stomach. 

“Ignore them girl,” Alya whispered, trying to comfort their friend. Marinette nodded as she sat in her seat. They had two years of school left. He had to endure it, they had to endure it. 

Days turned to months, Marinette began to show. Adrien hated hearing the whispers and rumors, watched unable to help as she started missing classes. 

The thing to get him most was to come. Sitting at the table one day was Lila. Her and Gabriel talking like old friends as Nathalie led Adrien to his seat. 

“Adrien, now that miss Rossi is in the modeling business, she will need to look the part of the sweetheart. I was thinking you and her could be together.” His father's news froze him. “It would end the rumors following you about that baker girl.” Gabriel finished. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, his anger growing, but he held tight. He needed the money, his family needed this money he was waiting for. 

“Yes father,” Adrien reluctantly agreed. Just survive two years and he could be on his own. Two years and his father wouldn’t have a say in his life and finances. 

Lila smiled as she latched onto Adrien’s side, kissing his cheek. He suppressed a shudder at her proximity and wore a fake smile. 

“Selfie!” Lila cheered, “I can’t wait to tell the world about us!” She smiled. Adrien knew what she meant. She couldn’t wait to shove their status in Chloe and Marinette’s face. The idea made him sick, twisted his gut. He didn’t have time to warn Marinette. 

“I shall leave the two of you to talk.” Gabriel smiled. Passing Adrien with a glint in his eye. Chat Noir and Ladybug may have beaten Hawkmoth, but Gabriel would beat Adrien and Marinette.

“So, where should I first date be?” Lila asked sitting on his lap. Adrien frowned as she tucked her fingers in his hair. 

“Just pick,” he wasn’t going to put in input. The only dates he wanted to plan were with Mari and their kitten. So far Marinette had been keeping Chat Noir up to date with her pregnancy. He wanted to be able to do more. More than sneaking her money at night, or dancing in the shadows just to see her. 

“Dinner at the Hotel de Paris?” Lila’s voice suddenly broke his reprieve. Adrien nodded numbly as he watched her skip to the door. He headed up the stairs to his room, he would be expected with Lila that night, but afterwards, Chat Noir would be with Marinette. 

He sent his princess a text of warning, apologies falling at every word.


	4. Ebony and Ivory

Marinette groaned as she walked out of yet another appointment. Her next one would be the gender reveal. Adrien would sneak to that one as Chat Noir. Lila had made sure he was never alone with her. Keeping her claws clenched into her kitty. She won the war, but was losing the battle. 

She missed the miracle box, hated how the guardians had found them and taken everything back. Sure she was grateful they left her and Adrien’s memories intact, but the stress, the scars still remained. 

“Don’t worry dear, it will be fine. Adrien has never let you down has he?” Sabine smiled. Her mother was right, her partner had never let her down. He had always protected her, even from himself. 

“I’ll be in my room,” she whispered once they arrived back at the bakery. Sabine watched her daughter go upstairs before going to join her husband in the kitchen. 

“How is she?” Tom asked with concern. Sabine sighed as she took a seat, her husband placing a cup of warm tea before her. 

“Scared, worried, how else should she feel?” Sabine asked, “she is a young girl pregnant with a young boy’s child. A madman, who happens to be the father’s father, is threatening her and the baby’s life, I’m surprised she hasn’t miscarried from all the stress.” Sabine ranted. Tom listened, staying silent as his wife drank her tea in anger. This was ridiculous, Marinette needed her husband, and this child needed its father. Adrien needed this family. 

~////~

Adrien was shuffled from one place to another. The freedom he had once had was now gone. In a few months, he would be a father, no matter what his own father had to say about it. He would make sure his kitten and Marinette were taken care of. 

He sat in his makeup chair glaring at his reflection. Chat Noir was the good guy, the hero Paris needed. Chat Noir had been his freedom then and would be his freedom now. 

Yes, his father would recognize him. Yes, the paparazzi would mistake him for their old hero. But he needed this. 

It was ebony and ivory. Like the keys of his piano, black and white. Father had said Adrien was not allowed near Marinette, not Chat Noir. Chat Noir could go wherever. With no kwami, there was no time risk. He could be Chat for however long he wanted. 

“They are ready for you Mr. Agreste,” the girl called from the other end of his closed door. Adrien could pretend. He had done so his whole life. 

Adrien Agreste was a lie, a mask wore to fool people. Chat Noir was his truth. A being only one person knew completely. His lady. His Marinette. 

The cameras flashed, capturing another fake image. He was good at fake. He adjusted his body, became the perfect doll everyone wanted. Adrien would give them their fix, his father could control Adrien. Manipulate his dolled son all he wanted. But, Chat Noir couldn’t, wouldn’t be controlled by the man. He had a different family, and Chat Noir was very protective of them...

Dinner was tense. Adrien, eager to don the black mask and catsuit he had been made by Marinette long before the defeat of Papillon, and Gabriel, knowing his son would escape. 

Nathalie was by the door, watching them both with worry. Hero and villain in the same room, at the same table. Frozen, knowing if one moved, an avalanche would follow. Her intake of breath was masked by the sound of a chair scooting back as Gabriel stood. 

“You made a choice,” he said calmly. 

“I have,” Adrien replied. She waited as silence once more took over. 

“I shall have your things placed in storage and accounts frozen.” Gabriel declared. 

“I’ll make do,” Adrien said keeping this game of nerves even. Nathalie watched as the broken family before her shattered. 

“Adrien Agreste will be a ruined name,” Gabriel warned. Adrien smiled as he stood up and adjusted his clothes. 

“I never liked the fame anyway.” He stated before heading to the stairs. 

“Stay away from them,”  
Adrien warned before disappearing up the steps. 

Marinette’s balcony was dark, proof she was already asleep. Chat landed on her roof. He couldn’t parkour like before, but he could still scale buildings. 

He smiled when he noticed the skylight door slightly opened. He crept inside and locked it behind him, snuggling against his beloved. If his father's words were true, tomorrow he would be hated. How he didn’t know, but as long as he remained Chat Noir he was fine. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was groggy and deep with sleep. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, pushing a stray hair from her cheek before kissing it lightly. She shifted, falling back asleep as Adrien laid beside her. 

Black and white, ebony and ivory. His life was like the piano. Grand and majestic, soft yet loud. A soothing song was written for only him.


	5. Chat Noir

Marinette woke to Adrien pressed against her. His deep breathing letting her know he was still in the land of nod. She shifted, the baby pressing against her bladder. Cursing under her breath, Marinette tried to quietly slip from the bed and waddle towards the bathroom. 

Pregnancy had crippled her ability to hold her bladder. Their child had decided to sit on the small area making it hard for her. 

“My lady?” Adrien called, his voice coated with sleep. Marinette hummed as she continued towards the door. Adrien didn’t reply making her believe he had gone back to sleep. She would question him about his sudden appearance in her bed later. 

After relieving her bladder and starting her morning routine, Marinette headed back to her room. Two hours had passed since she left Adrien alone with her pillows, and she hoped the cat in him had left things unscratched. 

She smiled when she spotted him lying stomach exposed and in a position, no human should be able to mimic. Lounged out like the cat he was as the morning sun warmed his slim yet muscular figure. She leaned against the wall as crossed her arms. 

“Adrien,” she called watching as he remained still as if she hadn’t just called him. She called his name again, watching as he began to twitch. She sat at the end of the bed waiting. Adrien slowly opened his eyes before looking over at her. 

“Morning, school is soon,” Marinette said earning his small groan of disapproval. She giggled before moving forward to sit beside the man she loved.

“Does your father know you are here?” she asked quietly as she ran her finger’s through his hair. Adrien tensed for a moment making her worry. She was about to ask more when her door opened and Sabine entered. Spotting Adrien in her daughter’s bed, she smiled.

“Welcome home Adrien, breakfast is on the table.” with that, she was gone as fast as she had appeared. Marinette glanced back at Adrien with a raised brow as her boyfriend sat up. He wore the sweats Marinette kept in her bottom drawer when he visited after shoots.

“Something happened,” she said crossing her arms as Adrien began to get dressed. His silence was upsetting, Adrien was never silent around her. Her chaton was rather loud. 

Giving up on getting answers from him, she opened her phone. Alya had already texted her along with half the class. The news was having a field day. 

Adrien Agreste had been disowned and she was the one to take the heir from his throne. 

“Sorry Princess, kitten, I couldn’t do it.” Adrien’s voice broke through her stunned silence. Marinette looked over at him before dropping her phone and opening her arms for him. Adrien fell into the hug, keeping Marinette close to his chest. This was his family, not the fake one he was forced to remain in before.

“I won’t leave, I’m here,” he told her quietly. They remained like that for a while before parting. When they arrived for breakfast, Sabine and Tom were glued to the television. Adrien and the Gabriel brand were all over the screen. Lila and Nathalie holding a conference. 

“Well, that was fast.” Adrien murmured as Marinette covered her mouth in surprise. Tom looked over at Adrien before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You're home son,” Tom smiled before hearing both his wife and Marinette snarl at the television. Both men looked over with a frown as Marinette tried to storm out of the room. 

“Marinette, let it go for now,” Sabine ordered, her voice underlined with her own anger. Marinette turned, her blue eyes like fire reminding Adrien so much of his lady. 

“Lila is on my last nerve. I am pregnant and my moods swing like crazy. I will kill her.” Marinette hissed as angry tears pricked her eyes. Adrien walked over, hugging her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“Hush now loves, I left, father and I talked. I’m broke, everything froze. This is just a ruse to get me to come back but I won’t. I have you and kitten to care for. I’ll find a new way to make money for us. To get us a home.” he promised. 

“Listen to him Mari, let Adrien handle this,” Tom said pulling out a chair as Adrien led Marinette to sit down. Sabine and Tom exchanged looks as Adrien tried to calm Marinette down. In truth, he had no plan. Right now, he was just happy to be with Marinette. But, her growing belly between them was a harsh reminder of the lives that depended on him. He would have to grow up now. There was no safety net anymore.


	6. Lady in red

Marinette was pure beauty to him. Dressed in a red maternity dress she designed, she and Adrien entered the Obgyn office hand in hand. It was the first time he had been with her to her appointment and he felt ecstatic. It was this visit that they would learn the gender of their kitten. 

“I’m nervous,” Marinette admitted holding his hand tighter. Adrien smiled kissing the back of her hand. 

“Same, but I’m here, we can do this together my lady.” He beamed. Marinette nodded as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. They waited their turn in silence, watching as other parents went back or waited their turn. When the time came for them to go back, Adrien felt his stomach knot. This was it, he would know what he would be the father of. If he was destined for pink ponies or mud pies. 

“Ah, you’ve made the news a lot this week miss Dupain-Cheng.” The nurse smiled entering the room. 

“Apparently the father has a flare for drama.” Marinette smiled as Adrien shifted beside her. As the nurse and Marinette prepared for the ultrasound, he spotted a magazine for new fathers. Glancing around, he pocketed the magazine and returned to holding his Mari’s hand. Their words drowned out as Adrien’s attention was taken by the machine. The lights were off and the static picture gave way to a small black image. 

“What are we looking at?” Adrien asked confused as the nurse moved her wand to more black image. The nurse smiled as Marinette looked on as confused as him. 

“Well, it seems you two, are soon to be parents of twins. A girl and a boy.” The nurse beamed. Marinette expected Adrien to faint or something, but going comatose was far from the Normal for him. She herself felt faint at the news. 

“Well, congratulations.” The nurse continued as she handed them the pictures. She redressed, her eyes flicking to Adrien with growing worry. This was a new development. No longer were they planning for one new mouth to feed, but two. 

“Adrien?” She called gently, worried this had broken him. He glanced over, tears brimming his eyes. 

“Two,” he whispered, his voice breaking at the word. Marinette walked over, her arms pulling him against her chest and stomach. 

“Our kids,” Marinette replied. 

“Our kittens,” Adrien beamed as the tears fell. They remained hugging for a little bit longer before heading out. Cameras were waiting, flashing as Adrien tried to shield Marinette from most of the crowd. He wanted to get home, to talk about all of this. He needed a job soon. His new family couldn’t survive long without help. They needed something and it was his job to find it. 

Life went by fast after the news of the twins. Adrien and Tom were adamant about doing everything so Marinette could rest. Adrien managed to land a small job aiding Ramier at a Pigeon sanctuary gifted to him by Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

He was miserable, what with the allergy and all, but he needed the paycheck. He had other small jobs as well. Ones he had grabbed just because of his name and others he had been blacklisted from thanks to his father. Tom and Sabine had offered him a job, but he refused to take their money unless they really needed. He had to make it on his own. To prove to both himself and his family he could. To prove to his father he didn’t need the Agreste name or his father. 

“Girl I’m worried he will kill himself.” Alya said as Nino and Adrien attempted to put together a crib. 

“I trust him, and I’ll make sure he rests.” Marinette smiled as the boys argued over spare parts. Alya held the instructions with a sigh shaking her head. 

“Just say the word and I’ll have you a crib in minutes.” The reporter in training beamed. Marinette leaned back in her rocker and closed her eyes. 

“Adrien, my ankles hurt, can you help?” She asked as Adrien dropped his tools and rushed to her side. 

“Dude!” Nino yelped holding up the panel from falling. Alya nodded as she sat beside her boyfriend. 

“Allow me,” she said before working. Adrien chuckled as he began to gently rub her swollen feet. Marinette was due in a month, she just had to endure a few more weeks. 

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, a purr in his voice. 

“I love you Chaton,” she replied in a similar whisper. They looked into each other’s eyes before Nino cleared his throat. Adrien looked up to see Alya beaming at the bow fixed crib. 

“Told you I could do it.” She boasted. 

“Our hero~” Marinette cheered. 

“Thanks for fixing it for us.” Adrien said raising from Marinette’s feet. 

“Of course, the only man for a job is a woman.” Alya boasted making Marinette nod her head.

“Well, we should go, I have a gig tomorrow night. You two should come if you can.” Nino reminded. 

“If Mari is feeling up for it we may stop by.” Adrien promised. It wouldn’t happen, because later that night, Marinette’s water broke...


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien hated his job, who didn’t? Five years mopping floors and cleaning puke. The club scene was anything but magical for him. 

Strippers waved at him as they left the back stage for home. It was so early, people using this time to get up for work, he was just about to get off. He would go home, kiss his wife goodbye as she went to her own day job, and he would be asleep as three very crafty kids avoided the nanny and deprived him of sleep. 

“Adrien,” he looked up, meeting the light blue eyes of his least favorite stripper. 

“Aurora,” he greeted. She had failed out of college and lost her job as the weather girl. If his father still had his miraculous, she’d be an Akuma. 

Her hand rested on his shoulder, sliding down his arm before taking his hand. He was limp, she didn’t care. 

“I always liked you.” She whispered, placing his hand against her breast. 

“I’m married with three kids,” he reminded her, his ring glinting on his finger. 

“You're stressed with three kids.” She fixed, moving closer. He smelled the alcohol, he was used to the girls and patrons assaulting him. Hazards of the job his boss told him. He couldn’t leave. This place paid well and had benefits he needed for his family. 

Her lips were against his, she did the work, he stood still, eyes closed as he waited for her to get bored and leave. Once she did, he was quick to finish and leave. 

He arrived home just as Marinette was walking out the door. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said kissing her lips. 

“Kids are asleep and the nanny is saying stuff in Chinese again.” Marinette sighed. She was just as exhausted as him. It was a thankful miracle her mother’s mother sent them a nanny. 

“Don’t you love when wedding gifts talk.” He joked. 

“I wish this one had a French mode.” A final kiss goodbye and she was off to the grocery store across town to work at the bakery. Neither had their dream job. He entered the house just as a slew of Chinese met his ears. Emma was at the table, her raven hair a mess and her inhaler pressed against her lips. 

“Kitten,” he smiled kissing the top of her head as their nanny went on about sick kids and ancient Remedies. He had enough of magic though, he and Mari agreed to leave that behind. 

“How long was her attack?” He asked moving to hold the inhaler. Baba explained everything before moving to start breakfast. 

“I’m fine,” Emma declared stubbornly, crossing her arms and coughing slightly. Adrien sighed as he put the inhaler away and picked her up. 

“Bed, no activity for you.” He declared. She was sick, he wouldn’t risk more severe spells. Taking Emma upstairs, he stopped seeing his sons appear. 

“Hugo, Louis, breakfast is almost ready.” He said petting each sons hair as they passed. 

“Dad I’m fine,” Emma repeated, her words weak, skin pale. He shook his head heading past her room and into his own. His kitten was the troublemaker of the three. The easiest way to keep her in bed and rested, was to keep her near him.

He placed her on Marinette’s side of the bed. The house was small, another wedding gift form her side of the family. This time her father's parents. 

“Dad, will you purr for me?” She was getting tired, it was always the case after a spell. He changed into pajamas, sliding beside her and pulling her against his chest before purring softly. He felt her relax, he relaxed as well. He hated his job, but the money, the hours, at least he could be with his family and give them a semi comfortable life. His purrs got louder as sleep grabbed him. Emma peacefully sleeping, clinging to her father as two boys entered armed with makeup supplies stolen from their single bathroom...


	8. Chapter 8

He watched his family struggle. He and Mari Wanted to give their kids everything, but they could barely make the minimum. Marinette was stressed and tired, he was tired and stressed. It wasn’t a good match for them. 

“I’m worried Adrien,” Marinette whispered as they laid in bed. Adrien glanced over, reaching out so their fingertips touched. 

“I know, I’ll take care of it.” It was his job. He was the father, he was a husband. It was his job to keep his family off the streets, away from hunger. Emma was sick, it made him thankful for France’s free if not cheap health care program, but other things were expensive. Way more than a janitor at a strip club could cover. Bills in Paris weren't cheap, car payments for their one car weren't cheap. 

“I love you,” Marinette whispered as she cuddled against him. She always knew what to say, she could always read his destructive mind. 

“I love you too,” he hugged her, eyes closing as he made his decision. His family was worth everything he had.

~~////~~

“He will see you now,” Nathalie’s heels clicked on the linoleum as she walked away. Nothing in the house had changed since he left. Even his father's office was the same. Why had he thought it would after it never did before? 

Adrien took a seat before his father's desk. The door was closed, they were alone. 

“I need a job.” Adrien said keeping his back straight and chin up. Confidence he didn’t feel. Gabriel didn’t look at him, continuing working on his computer. 

“I’m willing to do anything, please, I need to support my family.” Adrien hated begging, hated it when he was doing it before his very father. 

His resume folder rested before the man, unopened. Adrien held his breath, he couldn’t leave empty handed. 

“Mr. agreste,” a hand paused his plea. Adrien has to ball his hands to settle his nerves, his body shaking. 

“You have sunk so low. It saddens me. You had everything, I gave you everything and you tossed it away for her.” Gabriel said, his words coming out as a sympathetic tone for a misbehaved child. He guessed he was in his father's eyes. Adrien let his father talk. He didn’t regret his choice, he sacrificed everything for her, his father knew that. 

There was silence after that, both men eyeing the other. Adrien hated that when he looked at the man before him, he saw his enemy. Hawkmoth was watching him, he was begging Hawkmoth for a job. Chat Noir had truly sunk low. 

“Please,” Adrien whispered. Gabriel smiled as he leaned back and templed his fingers. 

“Lila has been looking and wanting an assistant. You know what to do already. You can have the position.” Gabriel said. Lila, oh he could see the results of this horror movie. He swallowed. It was a rock and a hard place. But he was already asking the enemy for work, may as well go all out and willingly enter It’s stomach. 

“Thank you,” it paid well, Mari could actually do what she wanted. Someone would be home with the kids. The nanny Marinette loathed could be sent away. 

“You begin Monday, enjoy your weekend.” With that, he was dismissed with a wave of two fingers. Adrien left the mansion with heavy steps. If the enemy didn’t kill him, Marinette was going to. 

Checking his money he smiled, he could afford her favorite take out place. That had to put her in a good mood for this bombshell he was dropping...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a double update, a memory of the day he had his kids

Adrien paced the hospital room, his nerves frayed as Marinette screamed on the bed. Her cries of pain and begs for help seemed to fall on deaf ears as doctors ignored them. 

He returned to her side, his hands taking hers as the door opened. Only he and Mari were allowed inside, so when the nurse and a doctor entered, Adrien was relieved. 

That was short lived. 

His kids were in danger, his wife in danger. The emergency c-section has him scared. He had to be brave for Marinette. They were kids, not even out of school yet. Sixteen and stupid. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear, Marinette screaming, begging for the lives of their kittens. Hours passed, exhaustion threatened to put him on his knees as they heard the first cries. He looked over, his little Tiger was emerging to the world, his head thick with wet black hair. The second head of black was silent. His kitten was so small, much smaller than her brother. She was rushed off to the side, an instinct he was sure Plagg had gifted him, urging him forward. His tiger was already on his mother's chest. Mari’s arms protective around him as Adrien moved to his daughters side. 

The machines showed her breathing, but barely. Her skin was almost translucent. Bright blue eyes barely opened to the world. He purred, the sound lost among the beeping and moving people, but Adrien was near his kitten, he didn’t care. The nurses allowed him to hold her for only a few moments before taking her to hook into an incubator to grow more. 

Sleep came to both parents in cycles. Adrien slept the least. Never straying far from Emma as Marinette still healed from her c-section. Sabine and Tom had Hugo and their surprise third child Louis. Only their little girl was trapped with her mom at the hospital. Adrien yawned as he looked at both girls. Marinette slept in a chair covered in a blanket with a large pillow, refusing to leave Emma’s side. Adrien refused to leave either girl. But, having Ladybug nearby seemed to counter the black cat. His daughter must have his bad luck. Poor girl.


	10. Chapter 10

“You lost your job?” Marinette’s seething anger made him flinch back. Dinner was forgotten before them, the kids watching the fight with amused looks. 

“It gets better,” Adrien said with a small whimper. 

“Do tell Chaton,” oh she was mad at him. Adrien shifted in his seat.

“Kids, go eat in front of the tv.” He said, waiting as the kids did as told. Soft clínks of dishes the nanny was doing the only noise. 

“I asked my father for a job today.” He whispered. The silence scared him more than anything. He risked a look up before diverting his eyes again. He heard the chair move back as Marinette stood up, jumping when her arms wrapped around him. 

“Adrien, why? After all he has done?” She asked. Adrien nuzzled against her neck. 

“You hate your job, I hated mine. One of us has to be happy, one of us needs to be here for the kids. Somebody has to kick out the dragon.” He whispered. His attempt at a joke at the end falling flat as Marinette petted behind his ears earning a soft purr. 

“Did he give you one?” Marinette asked. 

“I start Monday, I’m working with Lila,” he dropped the bomb, the explosion just as he imagined as Marinette screamed and pushed him away. Her pacing had him under the table, hiding as she ranted and cursed. Her French sprinkled with Chinese and Italian. 

“Mari?” He called.

“Princess?” He tried again as his wife continued her tirade. The twins and Emma, watching from behind the door. 

“My lady?” A plate shattered near his head. 

“He is trying to get the upper hand again. That bastard is playing us like mice and he the cat.” Marinette hissed. Adrien cleaned the ruined plate, giving up stopping his angry wife. 

“Well, I can play too.” She laughed. It made Adrien shiver, following her as she went past the kids and into their bedroom. Adrien has put the pieces of the plate in the trash, it made him glad he didn’t have a sharp object as Marinette grabbed the miracle box. 

“Plagg and Tikki can’t be used...” Adrien felt his heart race as he darted forward and grabbed her hands pulling her away.

“Mari no! You are the guardian, you can’t use them like this. We have kids, a life. We agreed to never use them again. Magic just caused us all problems.” Adrien reminded her. His wife’s body was shaking, tears of frustration falling down her face. He turned her, gently kissing her face and hugging her. 

“We can do this, together, without magic. Everyone else does it.” He whispered as they swayed. 

“It will be okay my lady, I’m here with you. Everything will be okay.” He purred. Marinette cried in his arms. Why couldn’t life be easy? Why could she never get a break? 

“This isn’t fair, he’s up to something, you and I both know this.” She told him, her head on his chest. Adrien rubbed her back in soothing circles. 

“I know, I’ll be careful. We will be careful.” He promised, kissing the top of her head. He had two free days before walking into the lion's den.


	11. Chapter 11

A daughter is the apple of every father's eye, but his sons are his legacy. Hugo and Louis were in his image, but their attitude was their mothers. Hugo’s love for fashion matched Marinette’s and Louis loved being behind a camera. Adrien adored them, helped them when he could. They were so free, they could enjoy their passions. He though, was back behind the Agreste mansion walls, in his father’s office. Lila grinned as she rushed forward to hug him. He ignored her, the two blondes he dropped off at school just an hour earlier, were beside his father. 

“My grandsons are very interesting. Why haven’t you introduced us, Adrien?” Gabriel’s tone was soft, but years of hearing subtle changes let him know it was meant to be a blow. 

“Why are they not in school?” Adrien asked, eyes still on his sons. Hugo was the perfect emotionless face, Louis was more readable. Fear in his eyes, sucking in his lower lip from nerves. 

Gabriel templed his fingers as Lila dragged Adrien to a chair. The room felt small, he and his sons were caged. Marinette was right, they were mice, and he was looking at the cat. 

“They would make great models, just as you were. Or you're daughter?” Gabriel started. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“You don’t touch them. I’m here, leave Marinette and our kids alone.” Adrien snarled. Louis tried to move towards his father but Gabriel stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. 

“You signed papers Adrien, I own you.” Gabriel smiled. Adrien stood up, anger in his eyes. He was one thing, his family another. 

“It isn’t our fault mom is gone. Move on, I have.” Adrien said, “kids, let’s go.” His voice held authority, his eyes on his father and Lila, waiting to protect his sons from either person. Once he felt his boys against his back, he started to the door only to be stopped by Lila. 

“Sorry, but I can’t let you go.” She smirked. Adrien stepped forward, only to pause. Lila held a gun, her eyes wild. Looking back at his father, he knew this home held phycos. Years of holding a miraculous, being used by an Akuma, that weighed on your mind. Affected you. He and his kids would die if they stayed. They had to escape. 

He looked around, he felt his ghost tail curl around his two sons as fake cat ears twitched for sounds. 

His priority was his children. Keep them safe. A man loves his daughter, but his sons are just as protective. Moving between the enemy and his kids, he backed them against the window. It was the first floor, no big fall. Hugo would take charge as he always did. He trusted his children. Closing his eyes, he reached behind him giving each a small hand squeeze. Adrien Agreste protected his family, Chat Noir killed for them...

“Boys, run,”

Marinette watched the clock with worry. She didn’t trust Gabriel, not after all he had done. She knew when it came to his father Adrien tried to give him a chance. Still loved him despite everything. Emma was at the table, her blue eyes watched her mother carefully. She knew something was wrong, the door slamming open and her brothers entering out of breath confirmed it. 

“Dad, help!” Louis screamed, panting between words he was choking out. Marinette was at their side in moments offering them water. Emma was a quiet child, she always had been, so sneaking into her parents room and opening the box her parents hid was easy. Her father had told them stories, she had watched archived videos of her parents and the other heroes in action, she knew what she wanted. Grabbing the jewel, she clutched the item to her chest hiding it just as her mother entered the room. 

Her brothers were behind her, fear in their eyes as they were led to the panic room their father had installed. 

“Stay here,” her mother ordered before shutting the door. Emma could only stay silent for a moment as her eyes returned to the box in the corner. 

“Wanna hear a secret?”


	12. Chapter 12

Hugo stepped forward to his sister. Her hands clutched around a necklace. 

“What have you done?” he asked. Emma smiled, showing them the miraculous she had. 

“Mom takes them out and plays with them sometimes when dad isn’t around. They give you powers to help people.” she explained. Louis shook his head. 

“Magic causes only problems, dad said that.” he reminded, trying to take away the tempting jewel. Emma stepped back, clutching her jewel tighter to her chest. 

“He’s right Em, we can’t use those.” Hugo added, though his eyes never left the small necklace. Emma scoffed at them before coughing into her hand. She wasn’t the healthiest of the three, nor was she the bravest, but her family was in danger, and she was determined to save it. 

“Emma, let mom and dad handle this, they will call the police and we will go back to how it was before. No magic.” Louis ordered. Emma darted to another corner, her eyes narrowed at her brothers. 

“Come on Hugo, you know I am right.” Emma said eyeing her eldest twin. Hugo hesitated as Louis narrowed his eyes, his hands on his hips.

“Hugo, we can’t. Dad said..”he didn’t finish as Emma lunged at him.

“Mom and dad need our help, it doesn’t matter anymore.” She placed the necklace around her neck as a flash and a small creature appeared. 

“Greetings, I am Trixx,” the small fox kwami greeted. Emma’s eyes widened as she examined the animal. She had watched her mother long enough, she knew who it was she was speaking. She had seen the blogs from before.

“You are the kwami of illusion,” Emma whispered, her voice low and careful. Her brothers watched in equal amazement. They too had seen the past blogs Alya had posted of the heros.

“I am, are you my new holder?” Trixx asked circling Emma’s head. She nodded as Hugo stepped closer. Trixx was explaining her abilities and how to use her when Louis sighed loudly. 

“I can’t believe the two of you are doing this.” he said as he watched Emma become the fox hero and his brother search the box for his own kwami. 

“You could join us instead of complaining.” Emma said, examining her new costume.

“I unlike you, choose to listen to our parents.” Louis snarled, crossing his arms and sitting off to the side. Hugo finally grabbed the jewel he wanted, walking over to his sister's side as he placed the necklace around his own neck. 

“Mullo,” he greeted as the kwami appeared and introduced himself. His outfit resembled a steampunk mouse. His tail, a jump rope curled around his waist as twin pigtails stood as short nubs on top of his blond hair. His sister’s outfit resembled a red fox. A one piece orange and white suit with a short orange tail with white at the tip formed at her back in the form of a belt. Her fox ears poked from her raven ponytail. 

“Let’s rescue our parents,” Emma smiled, grabbing her flute confidently. Hugo beamed before nodding agreement, now that he wore the suit, he was all in. Louis watched the two leave the safe room, his eyes moving to the miracle box left behind and unprotected. 

***************  
Adrien coughed, pain shooting up his leg as blood coated his hands. 

“I can’t stop it.” Marinette whispered, her voice shaking from fear and anxiety. Adrien tried to comfort his wife, tried to do something. But every movement brought a hiss of breath and a groan of pain. She wasn’t in much better shape. Having appeared to help him, Lila had ambushed her, forcing her to the ground breaking her arm. It had been a struggle. Gun shots, a fight. But they had lost. Age, lack of practice, it had all been against them. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, petting back his hair. Adrien offered a smile, the only expression he could make aside from pain. Marinette sighed as she leaned into his side. She had brought the snake miraculously with her in hopes of being able to restart any problem. She had been wrong, and now it was lost. 

“You warned me about using the Miraculous, warned me about magic and I ignored it.” she continued, bringing her knees to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. Adrien sighed as he leaned against her and raised her hand to kiss the back of her palm.

“Us against the world my lady,” he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Hugo hunched down across from his grandfather’s home, his sister beside him. They could see Gabriel and Lila talking, Nathalie shuffling between the two with her clip board. 

“Where do you think they are keeping mom and dad?” Emma asked quietly. Hugo looked around before using his power, shrinking before multiplying into a dozen duplicates. 

“Good idea, find mom and dad, I’ll create a distraction.” Emma beamed before playing a tune on her flute and creating a duplicate of her parents. Hugo nodded before the two separated to execute their plan. 

Hugo followed a couple of his clones inside, hearing his grandfather and Natalie talk as Lila sang eerily off to the side. He waited in the shadows, his job was to find their parents, he just had to be patient. 

“Sir, It’s him.” Nathalie said suddenly, cutting off Gabriel’s speech of finally winning. 

“Answer it,” he said calmly. Hugo narrowed his eyes before hiding as Nathalie walked past him. He was curious, but his curiosity was quelled when his fellow triplet entered the foyer. 

“Louis, welcome back.” Nathalie greeted as Lila walked past, finally noticing his fake parents. 

“Let’s speak in the study with grandfather.” Louis spoke, his words more confident than Hugo remembered. He watched as they walked back into the study, this time, Hugo followed them. Hiding against the walls under a table.

“Louis, I applaud your acting skills today. It reminded me of your father before he got together with her.” Gabriel’s mention of her didn’t need explaining. Hugo narrowed his eyes, what was going on? 

“I also brought these,” Louis said, handing over the miraculous. Gabriel smiled as he held the remaining jewels. Ladybug and chat noir’s jewels at the top. Hugo was stunned. His brother was working with the enemy. This elaborate plan had fooled them all. 

“Two are missing.” Gabriel announced. 

“You know where they are, I texted you beforehand.” Louis said. His tone bored, as if frustrated by the elders lack of attention. 

“You may resemble Adrien, but you are like me.” Gabriel smiled. 

“A snake?” Louis said,

“A moth,” Gabriel corrected. “Always drawn to the light, wanting to claim it for yourself.”

Hugo felt sick. He couldn’t move. He only vaguely wondered if his copies had found his parents. But, what would he say to them? Louis has given ultimate power to their grandfather. He had terrorized Paris for this power his parents worked to protect. He had shunned his own son in favor of this power. Shunned them. 

“I aspire to be the best. And, as I see it. You never lost. Simply bide your time while my parents, your enemy, lost their minds.” Louis smiled. Hugo snarled, this wasn’t his brother. He felt an anger bubble in him. He had to escape. Turning, he made to leave, only to find himself trapped. 

“I apologize,” The kwami sighed before lifting him and bringing him to rest on the desk between his brother and grandfather. 

“Ah Hugo, welcome.” Louis smiled, reaching for the necklace around his twin's neck...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part update today. Please enjoy this finale and thank you for coming for this odd ride

Marinette and Adrien glared at their oldest triplet as he stood at their feet. The costume hid his identity, but he couldn’t hide from fellow users or apparently a guardian. 

“What did we say about getting into our things.” Marinette chastised as she crossed her arms across her chest. Hugo pouted at her, his own arms crossed as they matched their attitudes. 

“So, Emma is outside causing a diversion?” Adrien asked, trying to keep the mother and son from fighting. Hugo nodded before tensing, grabbing his necklace before disappearing out of existence. The parents exchanged worried glances before Adrien closed his eyes again. 

“Am I right to worry about them?” Marinette asked with a whisper. Adrien glanced over before kissing the top of her head. 

“We are their parent’s. I just hope Hugo is safe.” Adrien said as a loud booming noise shook them. It was silent now, both Adrien and Marinette waiting with held breath. Would their children be brought down to them? Seeing Hugo in a miraculous costume brought back bittersweet memories to his mind. Long hot Parisian nights on rooftops with his lady. A time when Hawkmoth and everything was anonymous and easy. Before his world became fractured and shadowed. 

“Come back to me Kitty,” Marinette called gently, tugging at his arm. Adrien focused on her touch, her voice. Cuddling against her as his mind rampaged down the darker voids of his past. By the time he had returned to the dark room, Marinette was watching the door like a hawk. Muffled voices echoed around, signaling someone was walking closer. He strained to hear just who was coming. The door opened, Marinette whispering Louis' name. 

“Mother, Father,” he greeted, his attitude suddenly resembling that of Felix and his fathers. 

“Louis? Where are your sibling’s? How did you get in here?” Marinette asked standing to hug her son. Adrien narrowed his eyes, Louis was doing a full 180 from the usual attitude he had. Lila entered next, tossing Emma and Hugo into the room. 

“What have you done?” Adrien asked carefully as he dragged himself to his children’s side. Louis leaned against the wall as Lila left the family alone. 

“What have I done?” Louis asked, a nip to his tone. Emma was glaring at him, low growls coming from her throat as she crawled beside her father. Hugo was next to Marinette, quiet in thought.

“More than you. Years of watching, listening to the stories of the past. Watching how Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day and protected Paris. Learning the truth of how you betrayed your own family.” Louis began, glaring at the small group before him. 

“You chose mother over your own mother, over saving the family you claimed to love.” Louis hissed.

“The wish didn’t work, mom tried!” Emma snapped earning her brother’s glare. 

“Did it? Are you sure it wasn’t because her heart wasn’t in it?” Louis asked, eyeing his mother. Adrien sighed, that day was a bittersweet nightmare to him. He had seen Marinette try, watched her nearly kill herself for a chance for him to have his mother back. 

“Louis, whatever my father has told you, it is a lie. We tried to bring my mother back, we tried everything. It broke him when we couldn’t save her. It broke me but I had your mother and you kids to worry about as well. I couldn’t afford to lose you like I had her.” Adrien explained. Louis rolled his eyes as he pushed himself from the wall. 

“Well, it’s time it was fixed. We have the jewels now, I’ve been given the chance to fix this family, this broken world.” Louis smiled, a twisted look that made Adrien flinch back. Marinette was in tears as she spotted the ring and earrings she had spent half her life protecting. 

“Life is never easy for those who dance in shadows,” Louis sighed as he placed on the ring and earrings. The Agreste family could only watch as one of their own became the villain, became the dark light that many shed from. Louis Agreste stood before them a red and black demon. Adrien bowed his head, this time, Chat Noir and Ladybug had lost. Gabriel had finally beaten them...


End file.
